1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a golf cart club rack and method , and in particular, the invention relates to a golf cart club rack and method which has a rear-mounted, removable, horizontal panel that has a plurality of selectively located vertical tubes for a set of golf clubs and that has an adjustable-height, foldable, transparent cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art golf cart club rack is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,013, issued Aug. 6, 1985. Related patents include U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,761,691, issued Sept. 4, 1956 PA1 3,608,659, issued Sept. 28, 1971, PA1 4,227,710, issued Oct. 14, 1980, and PA1 4,334,692, issued June 15, 1982.
The prior art golf cart club rack includes vertical posts mounted on a golf cart body rear portion, and horizontal supports fixedly connected to the vertical posts wherein, the horizontal supports having a pair of straps for holding a golf bag with golf clubs.
One problem with the prior art golf cart club rack is that the rack is not easily removed from the golf cart. Another problem with the prior art golf cart club rack is that there is no rain protection to protect the golf bag and its clubs.